A spell interrupted
by bellatrixlestranable
Summary: Molly's spell to kill Bellatrix is interrupted by Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Ron, flicking his wand at anyone that opposed him, seeing death lurking the corners of the once proud school he knew, scanned for Hermione, the one he loved all this time. Throughout school, even though he'd like to deny it because of the fear that she wouldn't ever return such feelings, he had fancied her, and now that they shared a kiss, he couldn't help but burst open with joy whenever he saw her face. But now, now wasn't the time. His friends, his family, were fighting against the darkest wizards of all time. Wizards that are a disgrace to the world he was born into. Bravely, he shot another spell at a death eater, whom was shooting crucio spells at anything that moved. As the death eater fell to the floor in shocking pain and surprise, behind him was hiding Hermione, battling harshly and was full of strength. It was impressive to watch, but Ron knew that he couldn't watch for long before he got shot at again. Quickening his pace as he ran towards the one girl he loved with all his heart, he noticed his mom's angry growl.

'NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!' All focus on Hermione broken, he turned to see his mother fighting the one witch that he knew to be pure evil – Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione, also now intrigued by the out of character shout by Molly, realized what was happening and ran for Bellatrix. Though she was torn in between two people, Bellatrix and Ron, Ron wasn't in as much danger as Bella. She ran, determined to make her legs move faster, she pushed Ron out of the way, eyes on Bella, and jumped with extreme power, in front of Bellatrix.

Bella, almost touched by the action of Hermione, smirked at Molly, her eyes full of poison.

Hermione yelled Expelliarmus, wand pointed at Molly, making her wand flick out of her hand, disarming and ruining any chances Molly had against Bellatrix.

'Hermione, what are you doing!?' Molly gasped, frightened at her actions.

Full of guilt and love, Hermione did what her heart begged of her to do. Without hesitation, Hermione turned to face Bellatrix, looking at her lips with lust. Spells still being cast around the two, a small audience watching Hermione and Bella, Hermione wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's neck, and kissed her deeply. Lips crushing each other, Bella, still holding her wand, placed her hands on Hermione's lower back, forcing her closer.

Ron stood by, heart ripping in two. Completely oblivious to anything around him, not even his friend begging at his feet, walked slowly towards the scene, tears welling up in his eyes. All happy memories drained from his mind, any that were left, anyway. It wasn't the kiss that got him so upset – it was the smile that stretched across Hermione's face as the kissed paused, the two of them looking into each other's eyes, then within the snap of two fingers, Bella, holding Hermione, disapparated into a black cloudy mist, leaving nothing but the heart ache of Ron to know that what had happened, did, indeed, happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**{Note from author: Sorry I didn't update sooner! I never expected people to even read my story! I just checked up on it today, so here's the new chapter! If you like it, review so I can write more!}**

Black mist surrounding Hermione made her eyes stay wide open, as she was still trying to comprehend what was going on. Her heart was beating against her ribcage, nervous for what might happen. Finally, as the darkness parted, she saw that she was surrounded by what looked to be Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix swiftly moved in front of Hermione, breaking her thoughts. Her eyes squinted as her eyes bore into Hermione's.

'I knew you wanted something.' Bellatrix smiled to herself, walking slowly around Hermione, heels slapping against the dark, wooden floor. 'The day in the Ministry of Magic, your eyes spoke of lust.'

Hermione swallowed hard. Was it possible to love someone as wicked as Bellatrix Lestrange? Her heart drowning in her stomach, her eyes met with Bella's once more.

'Are you mute? Speak up, girl.'

'I cannot deny what you speak of, because it is true.' Her eyes fell to the floor.

Bellatrix's smile stretched along her face, lips cracking. A light cackle crawled up her throat. Seductively, Bella ran her finger down Hermione's face, down to her lips, gently tracing them, feeling her damp, warm breath against her skin. 'Poor girl, you don't know what you're in for.'

'I am aware exactly of what I have gotten myself into, and I am not going to deny it.' Hermione glanced up, and before Bellatrix could respond, they shared a kiss once more, this time in privacy. Running their fingers through each other's wild hair, they grew to be one person; a mix of good and evil, a perfect balance. Full of passion, Hermione let her heart lead her hands, shaping themselves around Bella's neck, falling softy to her breasts, over to her waist, wanting to pull her closer. While Bellatrix was full of lust, she fiddled with Hermione's sweater, unbuttoning it rapidly.

- back at hogwarts -

Ron still standing in awe, as everything moved in slow motion around him, was rescued by Harry.

'Ron! Ron snap out of it! We will deal with that after, we have to get out of here before you get killed!' Harry grabbed his wrist and ran out of the main hall, dodging spells and hurling spells at others. At last, they reached a small area of peace, both breathing out of balance. Harry let his head fall back against the cement wall, sliding down to where Ron was sitting. 'Ron, look. I know what just happened must feel awful – ' 'No, Harry. It doesn't feel awful. It feels as if she took everything that was mine, everything that I cared for, and smashed it on the ground! With Bellatrix!' Ron punched the wall, stupidly. 'Fine, she ripped out your heart and ate it, but we have to get rid of Voldemort. Once he is gone, Bellatrix won't have a place in our world. Come on!' Another scream came from the halls, most likely another student had fallen. Harry knew time was running out and lives were being wasted, and the look on Ron's face was not reassuring.

'Dumbledore once said to us, that even in the darkest of times there is light. For you this might be one of the darkest times. Find the light, and lets get out of here!' Ron stood up, mostly tired of Harry's babbling, and they went out to search for Voldemort.

- back at malfoy manor -

Bellatrix had taken the responsibility of bringing Hermione to her room, and planting her on her bed. Bella crawled on top of Hermione, taking off her shirt, and kissing down her neck, down to her breasts. Hermione hand her hands in Bellatrix's hair, both moving in rhythm. Bella, wanting Hermione to be more than aware of the power she had over her, slid her finger just under her jaw line, and scratched a line, drawing blood. After it left a few tears, Bella licked the blood away, kissing Hermione on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Awaking from her dreams, Hermione shuffled around in the blankets, which at the moment felt like clouds. Her knees still weak from the night before, she stretched, spreading her arms out, only to find that Bellatrix was not in the same bed as her. Hermione's eyes shot open, Bellatrix's dark room embracing her vision. Not knowing what to do with her being, Hermione smoothed out her clothing that she had apparently slept in. She hand her hands through her frizzy hair, trying to sort out her storm of thoughts. What time was it? What day? Where was Bellatrix? How is everyone going to react to it? Anger rose up in her body, hatred growing stronger for herself. Why did she let her feelings get the best of her? She had everything going for her, and in a simple second she threw it away for a kiss with Bellatrix. Grabbing the silk, black pillow next to her, she threw it against the wall, in utter frustration.

'Feisty, are we? Could have used that last night.' Bellatrix smirked, as she walked in, in her dark purple robe, material matching of what her pillows were made. Hermione turned on her feet, almost gawking at the sight. Bellatrix was a beautiful being, but she was scary. The mix of emotions that swarmed Hermione was almost over powering.

'Quiet again. Well, that gives me the chance to inform you of what is happening to the poor baby, Harry.' Bellatrix pouted in a mocking way, sitting down on her bed, close to Hermione.

'What are you talking about.' Hermione's voice shook, but still had a drip of bravery in it.

'Your poor little Harry is in the forest right now about to accept his fate; death. '  
Hermione had just realized how wicked Bella was as the smile she started to know very well, slapped across her face in malevolency.

'No. No, no, I need to leave. Bellatrix, you – '

'Quiet!' Bella whispered, eyes widening, fear building up in her chest. Footsteps stomped around within the floor below. The sharp sounds of heavy whispering broke the silence, and Bella frantically shot her eyes around the room.

'If you speak, child, the fate that Harry has will lie before you as well. Don't think I have a special spot for you.' Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by the arm, moved a few books around in a book shelf, and the shelf revealed a room behind it. Bellatrix threw Hermione in the room, slamming the bookshelf shut ignoring the pleads that Hermione whimpered, and went straight downstairs. Silently coming towards the main hall, the words became clearer.

'Why have we not brought him to the forest yet? Why is this blasted battle still happening, our son is in danger, Lucius! We've got to go, we must leave with Bel-'

'We both know Narcissa, Bellatrix would not leave for you. Have you not realized the love your sister has for the Dark Lord? Would you leave your own sister behind in this madness, possibly leaving her to her death?'

Bellatrix's eyes squinted at the thought. She moved closer to the voices.

'Don't you care for our son, even the least bit? I've put up with this… slavery for long enough, and so has he! Make your choice, Lucius. Draco and me, or the Dark Lord, who we both know will lose in the end of this.. war.'

That angered Bellatrix severely. Stepping out of the shadows, she revealed herself.

'How dare you speak of the Dark Lord in such a manner, Narcissa.' Her voice was poisonous, leaving Narcissa breathless.

NFA: **I will be writing more shortly, I just have been having writers block for a bit! Soon it will clear up and I can promise you some extra fun with Hermione and Bellatrix ;) Thank you for all the reviews! They make me happy when I see them. The more you review, the more I write! Tell me what you want and I shall put it to work!**


	4. Chapter 4

*NFA: So I found a mistake in my writing. The first chapter is after Harry goes into the forest, and the last chapter is suddenly taking place before. I don't know exactly what to do about that, so I'll just go along with it. Sorry!*

Bella found herself circling Narcissa, disgusted and betrayed by her own blood, once again. Narcissa's expression showed fear, yet bravery for her son. Tension grew as Lucius knew how wicked Bellatrix was. Cowardly, he backed down, knowing he was no match for Bellatrix, and he didn't want to get on her bad side, not now, not ever.

Bella's wand traced a line along Narcissa's back, making her shiver with fear.

'If you weren't my sister, Cissy, you would be dead. Do you understand? DEAD.' Her whisper became harsh and crisp.

Bellatrix felt the feeling of love enter her heart, a feeling she hated. Anger rose further inside her, eyes pools of evil.

'Go. Leave. Now!'

And with that, Lucius grabbed his wife's arm, and disapparated. Bella hurried to her bedroom, knowing that Hermione was a smart witch and would soon find a way out of the room she had her trapped in. Why had she left that mudblood with a wand, she did not know. As she stepped foot into her bedroom, she found the bookshelf open, and Hermione nowhere to be found. Bellatrix's eyes widened with rage, lips shrinking into a fine line. Her eyes darted around the room, not exactly knowing what to do. Voldemort needed her at this time, and Hermione was missing. But not only was Hermione missing, something else had left her room as well. Her old broom, from when she attended Hogwarts. Hermione must have taken it. Livid, Bellatrix disapparated, back to Hogwarts.

Wind hit her face with sharp pain as she flew fast back to Hogwarts. She loved Harry as she did her family, and if he were in danger, she felt no more than required to help him. Squinting, she could just make out the black smoke floating in the air, above what must be the ruins of Hogwarts. Her heart sank, but her broom – Bella's broom sped up, knowing she was running out of time before it all ends. Before Voldemort takes Harry's soul – Before everything she knew once as home was completely and utterly ruined.

Trees surrounded Bellatrix like an army. The forest was dark, gloomy. She must be in the forbidden forest. Perfect. Her legs carrying her, Bellatrix held her wand tightly in her hand, occasionally wiping it out and screaming crucio at any animal that came her way, gee filling her heart. Beneath her feet twigs and branches would snap, just like her sanity. As she came closer to the castle, she couldn't help but notice the silence filling her ears. The sound of death. No cheering, not a sound of battle.

Hermione and Bellatrix both were running to the same destination, both having a mystery lie before them. Bellatrix hopped over a few bricks that had fallen, trying to be as quiet and quick as she could. Corpses lurked around every corner, corpses of Voldemort's army, or of young students. Either way, Bella felt nothing for them, no remorse, just impatience of their bodies being in the way. The halls she knew as a young child were ruined, just like her memories. Those memories angered her, but before she could think any further of it, she ducked, hiding behind a wall that had an opening, at the main entrance of Hogwarts. Peeking out, bright red and green shots of light exploded, and her dark eyes could just make out that it was Harry and Voldemort, battling each other, the same result in their minds. The other's death. Protective of her Master, she started to shoot spells at Harry, ducking each time. Others started to battle, his army weakening as Harry's grew stronger. Bellatrix grew tired of this, and held up her wand once more, the killing curse on the tip of her tongue.

Before Bellatrix could mutter the words, her wand flew out of her hand and on to the ground, snapping in half. Bella turned frantically, seeing Hermione, wand pointed directly at Bellatrix.

Bella smirked.

'Dear sweet child, you think you can stand a chance against me? Think again.' Bellatrix jumped over the wall's opening, and crawled to find a dead student's wand. Coming closer, Hermione's feet jumped in front of Bellatrix's face. She looked up, eyes pouting.

Bella snatched the wand from the dead boy's hand, and shot a spell at Hermione, making her fall into ruins of a wall. On her feet, she shot another spell, Hermione blocked it. Back and forth coloured sprouted from each other's wands. A yell broke Bellatrix's concentration. She spun around, eyes breaking from Hermione's, to see Voldemort falling to the ground, defeated. The last thing he seen before death reached his soul was Bellatrix's screaming face, her falling in sync with him. Her heart ripped apart within her chest, watching her Master's life leave his body. The dead boy's wand hitting the floor, she gripped onto the ground for support. Harry turned, to see the woman that killed the last of his family in as much pain as he felt when he saw his God Father die, if not, more pain. Lucius blocked a spell that was shot her way, grabbed her arm, and disapparated, black mist clouding over them. Hermione fell to her knees, a great weight lifted off her shoulders, yet, pain still ached in her heart as she knew Bellatrix was in great pain. Cheers rose from everyone, cheering of one's death. Students and teachers hugged one another, Ron and Harry hugging with such freedom. Hermione knew she wasn't wanted here. Or anywhere. Ron caught her eyes before she looked down her hands, shaking. Harry and Ron made their way over to Hermione…


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione's eyes darted around her hands, not knowing where else to look. She had collapsed in bricks, cuts revealing blood and dirt covering her skin. Ron's old beat up shoes entered her sight, then Harry's.

'Hermione...' Harry started, nervously.

'No, Harry. Don't give her any pity. She deserves this. Worthless. She's just like one of them. I can't believe you.' Ron shook his head in disbelief as he walked away, back to his mourning family. A few had crowded around Hermione and Harry, eyes glued to the scene.

'Hermione, don't listen to him, it-'

'No, Harry. He's right.' Hermione wiped her thumb under her eye, removing the tears. 'I'm a foolish, daft, idiot! I'm sorry.' Her eyes met with Harry's, seeing utter helplessness in his blue, crisp eyes. A helplessness that shouldn't have been there. He should have been rejoicing in the death of Voldemort. Not comforting a foolish girl that had a pathetic crush on one of his followers. Guilt swarmed Hermione's heart, making her flee.

Bellatrix swung spells at everything in sight. Breaking lamps, tables, and killing the odd mouse. Anger flushed through her. Anger that wanted revenge. Blood thirst. Agony. Hatred burned within her soul, hands trembling with rage.

Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa stood, paralyzed from fear in a corner, watching Bellatrix reach her breaking point. Black curly hair flowed behind her, every movement she made, it mocked.

'DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS MEANS?!' Bellatrix's rage was voiced, finally. She paced back and forth, forcing tears down.

'There must be a way to bring him back, we've done it before we can certainly do it again!'

'Bella, he had hor-' Lucius began.

'Shut your mouth!' She switched around, shooting crucio at him. A malevolent smile stretched along her face as she saw him quiver in pain.

'I should do what I did in the beginning. Torture Harry Potter until he goes insane, like Longbottom's parents, then kill him. In the name of the Dark Lord.' Her eyes widened with the idea.

'No…' She spoke softly, pacing paused.

Ideas flowed through her brain, speeding up. Her anger was mellowing out as more ideas came to her. Lucius, now fully recovered from her attack, smiled knowing Bellatrix was up to something. Walking towards her, his own ideas were developing.

'Harry's still alive.' Lucius said, almost seductively in Bellatrix's ear. His chapped lips traced the edge of her ear, as his hand slowly gripped tightly onto her arm and spun her around.

'The Dark Lord would want you to take his place, as you were, and will continue to be his most loyal servant. ' He loosened his grip on her arms. Bellatrix's eyes laid straight, looking out into nothing but thought.

'You know, past all that anger and power thirst he really did love you.'


	6. Chapter 6

Being stuck at Hogwarts, Hermione found herself running down the various hills surrounding the castle, escaping her troubles. The farther she ran, the more free she felt. She was almost like a trapped butterfly being set free, into the wild. But, in the end, she was more than aware that running wouldn't get her anywhere. Tears streaming down her face like a fountain, everything became blurry, images slurring into each other. She could just make out the entrance to the Forbidden Forest when she came to a halt. It felt as if the world was closing in on her. Everything she grew up to love had been switched on her because she loved too much. She loved a wicked woman, a woman that would never love her back. She lost everything. That realization smashed upon her, making her fall to the wet, muddy ground, in a mess of tears.

Bellatrix sat upon her black silk bed, motionless. Yes, the plan was coming into play but her feelings, the feelings she liked best hidden away were coming to surface. Eyes inspecting her blanket, she recalled memories of her and Voldemort. She would help him relief stress, so to speak. Her heart swelled with regret, love, and grief with every moment that passed by. A single tear formed in her dark, sunken eye.

Both, Hermione and Bellatrix, sat, reminiscing on the past. Both, slowly came to terms that they lost everything they have ever wanted in life. Both, in love with someone that would never love them back.

Bellatrix stood in a hurry, hearing footsteps running up the stairs. She could trust no one, any time the Ministry of Magic would be raiding the Malfoy Manor. Before the door clicked open, she had already disapparated to the Forbidden Forest, not knowing who already embraced its presence.

Twigs cracked under her boots with every step she took, and fog clouded her vision. Bellatrix was most definitely in the Forbidden Forest. She planned to stay there for a night or so, until she decided where to go from there. Though the fog made it hard to see, she could make out a breakthrough of trees, leaving an exit from the forest. She rushed towards the opening.

Hermione, sobbed into her lap. Fear surrounded her as she tried to make solutions to her problems, but a solution was never found. Glancing up, Hermione let out a small gasp when she saw Bellatrix Lestrange standing before the forest. Her legs became spaghetti when she stood, shaking. Fear and excitement rushed through her blood stream, leaving her in awe. Her eyes analyzed Bellatrix. Her dress was ripped, her corset becoming loose, hair a mess as always, cheeks more sunken in than usual. Her appearance frightened Hermione, not for herself but for Bellatrix, as she did not appear to be alright. Sadness lurked in each other's eyes. Feeling her heart rot with pain, Bellatrix took the first step towards Hermione. She had loved her master with every inch of being she had in her, but now that he was gone, who was she to love? The idea of power did in fact bore her, as that was not what she wanted, that was what Voldemort wanted. That was his. Bellatrix was his puppy, his pet. Bellatrix felt as if she was always the one to love and never to be loved back, so Hermione's infatuation with her confused Bellatrix. Not reacting to her thoughts, Bellatrix continued to walk toward Hermione. Hermione, on the other hand, stayed put as she was terrified of what Bellatrix was going to do to her. Anxiety kept her in place, but love made her speak.

'I know you're hurting. And I am hurting too. We both have lost everything… but each other.'


	7. Chapter 7

Bellatrix's bottom lip pouted, knowing the truth that was in Hermione's words. Bellatrix was about to speak up, but before she could, a noise made both of their heads turn. It was Ron, running down the hill, eyes set on Bellatrix, with Harry following. Hermione watched as Ron completely ignored whatever Harry was saying – probably trying to slow him down – and marched his way towards the two women. After this disastrous battle, the only fuel he had was anger. Hermione stood up, ready to stop Ron from making a rash decision. Bellatrix forgot about the pain that she felt, as she was blood thirsty and she laughed at the thought of Ron actually trying to battle her.

'You bloody, disgusting, heartless, black souled, foul –' the words came pouring out of his mouth, wand pointed directly at Bella. He marched forth, not stopping. It was clear to Harry that Ron was about to reach his point with Bellatrix, and she would hurt him. As much as he would like to hurt her as well, he knew he better not as she is an angry, powerful witch with a lot on her side – or, had, a lot on her side. He grabbed Ron's shirt, and tried to pull him back but Ron violently shook him off.

"Ron! Stop! You're acting –' Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as she shouted at him, realizing she was again, defending Bellatrix. Ron shot her a look of pure anger, but worst of all, hurt.

Bella had a smile that grew with every second that went by. She lifted her wand and shot out a spell that sent Ron flying backwards into Harry. Ron scurried for his wand, now lost in a mess of mud, and shot a spell back at her, but she blocked it. Spells were being spat out of each other's wands in anger, grunts becoming louder. Hermione glanced behind her, only to see that they started to gather an audience. She hurried up, grabbing onto Harry for support, and hugging him one last time, as she knew she would be gone for a very long time.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered, kissed Harry on the cheek then turned to Bellatrix. By this time, the crowd started to run towards the fight, wands in their hands, battle ready. The rest of Voldemort's army had already left for their own safety, and Bellatrix was the last on the grounds of Hogwarts. Teachers, students, even the animals of the students were charging down, ready to take Bellatrix and all the wicked things she's done.

Wrapped in anger and fury, Bella had become oblivious towards where she was and how much danger she was in. Ron was an easy fight, no challenge there whatsoever, but her against 300+? Hermione knew she had to break the trance Bella was in.

'Bella, we have to leave, now!' Her voice became stressed. She panicked as Bellatrix ignored her warning.

'NOW, BELLATRIX.'

Bellatrix shot Ron one last spell, again, making him fall to the ground, losing grip of his wand. Curls in her face, Bellatrix squinted and saw the crowd emerging down the hills. Nothing fazed her anymore. Her soul was long lost, and now all she knew was to survive. Spells were now being fired at her, Bella growing tired of blocking them, Hermione had to help and finally Bellatrix disapparated with Hermione attached to her arm.

A light grunt came from Hermione as she fell to her feet, ground not stable enough for a sudden appearance. Bellatrix continued to walk forwards, liking the idea of Hermione at her feet again, and didn't bother to help her up. Hermione slowly lifted herself to see where she was.

Another forest.

As a child forests were enchanting and magical. She had so much to learn about and her imagination didn't run short. Now, Hermione grew tired of the same appearance each forest held, mysterious dark trees lining her vision, muddy forest floors and secrets. It all grew dull quickly. She craved to see a house where she was able to sleep in, safely without the worry that someone was going to attack her, or even just the freedom of knowing that no one was angry with her. But, in the end, she knew that was impossible and she decided not to dwell on the past, and to focus on what was going on around her.

Bellatrix had found herself a seat upon a rotting log, dressed in moss. Her dead eyes bore themselves into Hermione's, deep in thought. Hermione grew uncomfortable, not knowing what to do with herself.

'What is it about you?' Bella's raspy voice made Hermione jump a little. Hermione noticed that she hadn't heard her voice in a long time, and now that she heard it again, she felt a little more at home. That angered her.

'What is it about you, should be the question.' Hermione said, brows making a confused V.

Bellatrix appeared insulted, as if, there was nothing special about her at all?

'You are a wicked, evil witch who has destroyed so much of what I loved and you are exactly what Ron said you were, heartless.' Hermione paused for a moment.

'But..'

Bellatrix was intrigued.

'Go on.' She spoke, seductively.

'I'm always drawn to you.'


	8. Chapter 8

"You don't know anything, Hermione.'

Bellatrix had her eyes fixed on Hermione, watching her every move. Hermione's chin shook with pain, and she knelt, burying her face in her lap, hiding her face in shame. Tears welled up in her deep brown eyes. She had reached her breaking point. She sobbed and sobbed. The pain and misery surrounded her, haunting her. The memories of her and Ron, her and Harry, made her heart swell with anger and regret, but Bellatrix brought her in, like a drug. She was literally Hermione's heroine. The addiction was strong and powerful. But, Hermione didn't see it as all bad. Bellatrix, in her eyes, wasn't all bad.

While Hermione was deep in thought and almost swimming in her tears, she hadn't noticed that Bellatrix had picked Hermione up, and sat her in her lap, long nails slowly tracing circles along her shoulder, trying to calm her down. When she did see that Bellatrix had done such an act, she rested her head on Bella's shoulder, nuzzling right under her chin. Hermione silently played with Bellatrix's long curly locks with her fingers, eyes studying each hair. Bellatrix continued to let her fingers dance along Hermione's back, occasionally she would gently play with Hermione's hair as well. The two sat there for a while, just feeling the hopelessness that surrounded them. This was very out of character for Bellatrix, Hermione thought. She went through different possibilities and came up with one, which is, maybe she wasn't with Bellatrix and it was polyjuice potion and some stranger was hidden underneath, but Bella's voice was strong, and hadn't changed. Maybe Hermione was right, maybe she wasn't all bad. Maybe Bellatrix was so desperate for love that she grabbed onto any love Voldemort offered, and maybe he only offered it to her if she did evil things. Hermione hadn't unlocked that secret yet, and wasn't about to try to, as she felt safe in the arms of Bellatrix.

Bella didn't know why she was doing this. Her heart sank into her stomach when she found Hermione sobbing. She felt as if it was her duty to take care of Hermione. The day in the Ministry of Magic, Hermione's eyes held deep emotions that Bella could easily see. Lust, love, longing, hopelessness, fear… Bellatrix knew how Hermione felt, as Bellatrix felt this way about Voldemort for so many years before hand. As if she were a slave to her feelings, to her emotions. If Voldemort was going into the dark, she wouldn't think twice about following him, no matter what the darkness held. Hermione was in the same situation, Bellatrix knew everyone thought of her as this evil, wicked witch, which, she would admit she was. Bellatrix found joy in torturing people for Voldemort. The control and power she gained as she saw the sanity leaving her victims eyes. But, the feeling she had now, caring for Hermione, beat the feeling of torturing people any day. The pain Bellatrix felt was almost unbearable. She longed to see Voldemort once more. She longed for his love. Still holding onto Hermione, tightly, she reached for her black silk bag attached to her clothing, and found a small bottle of gin. A small smirk came across her face as she knew the pain she felt was going to leave, very, very, soon.


	9. Chapter 9

'We've got to find Hermione!' Ron aggressively demanded. He paused, a look of pain coming across his face. He stood there, dissociating from the world around him and entered the realm of memories. Hermione rushing up to block the spell his mom fired at the evil witch, her eyes holding much panic, the kiss… Ron knelt in frustration.

Harry came up beside him, and rubbed his back.

'Ron…' Harry was at a loss for words. He knew nothing he said would bring Hermione back to her senses. She was in love, like him, but with another person. The wrong person. Ron let out a low grunt and collapsed on his bed. They were back in their rooms, class was delayed as the teachers and elves where fixing the school with their hands and magic. It was early May and school was still in session, and things were needed to be organized after such a vicious battle. Some death eaters and followers of Voldemort were being captured; others were on the most wanted list. Hermione, now, being on the most wanted list as well. Many rumors were being started that Hermione was on Voldemort's side the entire time, that she was a slave to Bellatrix. Other rumors weren't as bad, some people were trying to make sense of what happened and figured that she was under the influence of Imperio. Many people were celebrating the victory by going to the Three Broom Sticks and the great hall was always filled with food. Though everyone else was celebrating, many remained in their sadness, as many people passed away. Ron was a mess. His brother, Fred, died and now his girlfriend, his best friend, betrayed him by kissing a death eater. Harry sat there, indecisive and confused. Hopeless.

Bellatrix let out a cackle, holding her stomach that was in pain from all the laughter. She and Hermione sat on the forest ground, drinking all of the gin, trying to forget about everything that was going on. Though they both knew what they were feeling was a false happiness, they took what they could get. Slowly, the laughter faded into silence and Hermione glanced up at Bellatrix under her eyebrows. She was really quite beautiful, deep brown eyes, defined eyebrows, beautiful cheek bones, luscious lips… Hermione couldn't control herself, not under the influence. She collapsed herself upon Bellatrix and crushed her lips on Bella's. They became one as the kiss continued, hands entwined with each other's hair. The kiss was not as passionate as Hermione would have liked it to be, as the alcohol made things a little sloppy. Their hands found each other, and locked into a deep embrace. Bellatrix slowly slid Hermione to the floor, her now on top of Hermione. Bellatrix wasn't ever able to show Voldemort her passionate side, as he always demanded just sex, not love. Bellatrix felt Voldemort's name slip from her mind, her finally in peace. She didn't know if it was the alcohol, but something clicked inside her. Her heart swelled with every kiss she planted on Hermione's soft, pink lips, growing fonder and fonder of her.

'Bella…' Hermione whispered, as Bellatrix kissed her neck.

Bellatrix ignored the calling of her name, and continued.

'Bella,' Hermione said again, this time with seriousness leaking itself into the name.

Bellatrix stopped immediately, sitting upright, still on top of Hermione. Her hands gently played with her hair, not wanting to stop.

'Yes?'

'Do you love me?' Hermione couldn't believe the words came out of her mouth. She knew the alcohol wasn't a good idea right when anger flashed in Bellatrix's eyes.

'Why does that matter?' Her words became slurred, warning Hermione not to go further with the subject.

'It doesn't.' Her eyes now couldn't meet Bella's. She felt ashamed and embarrassed, now knowing the answer wasn't definitely not a yes. Yet. She pulled Bellatrix closer again, hands finding themselves in her wild black hair. Sadness swarmed her heart, causing Hermione to let out a few tears. Bellatrix didn't notice, all her focus was on Hermione's lips and body.

Harry found himself wandering the halls alone, deep in thought of what he could do for Ron, and suddenly he felt an emptiness inside him. All these years he has spent hunting down Voldemort, finding ways to take him down. Now, that he is gone, he couldn't help but feel that his main purpose for life, was yes, fulfilled, but now gone. He felt as if now it was his duty to be the best of a friend he could be to Ron, yet, he couldn't figure out a way to solve his issues. He couldn't bring Fred back, that was for sure, and he couldn't find Hermione. He couldn't fix what she did. He kicked a stone on the floor and watched it bounce from the wall and gracefully slow itself down, finally coming to a stop.

'Harry?' Ginny's voice came from behind him. He spun around, his thoughts leaving him very rapidly. Harry's heart sank into his stomach when he saw the redness around Ginny's eyes and nose. She had been crying again, about Fred's death. Harry embraced her with a long hug, knowing she well needed it. 'Are you okay?' He wiped the last of her tears away.

'Yeah, just thinking, you know.' She tried to smile, but it of course did not meet her eyes.

'Even after the biggest issue of Hogwarts is officially gone, it seems everyone is still.. or even more so, depressed.' Anger raised inside of Harry, knowing the impact that Voldemort had on the wizards and witches of this time.

Ginny sensed his anger and kissed him gently on the lips, and their hands became tangled with each other's.

'I keep telling myself everything is going to be okay, but I don't know if I believe it. I'm always going to miss Fred. And George… he won't talk to anyone. Everything will be fine with the wizarding world, but with us? Everyone individually? We are all in so much pain and I think we need something to lift the mood.' Ginny sighed, eyes tired.


	10. Chapter 10

**NFA: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, I WOULD LIKE TO REMIND EVERYONE THAT REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME AND I DO NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET A CERTAIN NUMBER OF REVIEWS. THANK YOU.**

They were both leaning against a large tree stump, on the opposite sides of each other. Hermione had her eyes shut tightly with a thundering headache and a tornado of thoughts. Bellatrix was happy that Hermione couldn't see her, as depression had leaked from her eyes, making small quiet pools of water on her dress. She avoided all thought of Voldemort, as that would tear her apart in seconds. She'd lose it. Bellatrix wanted to keep a sane image of herself for Hermione, so Hermione would believe and understand that Bellatrix wasn't all bad – that she wasn't just an evil witch that would kill anything for Voldemort. She wasn't weak. She was strong. There was a war going on inside Bella's heart. She loved Voldemort, but he was gone. Her purpose had died out. She felt new feelings for Hermione, not just lust. That in itself was confusing as hell. She also wasn't safe. Her time with Voldemort, she spent acting out on her impulses, breaking things, killing creatures, torturing humans, screaming and doing everything for her Lord but never having enough in return. That angered her, shaping her into an impulsive, crazy person. Whenever she thought of this, she was brought back to her memories when she was a young child. A black sister. Always being rejected from her family, she grew bored and decided to cause little animals the pain she felt. No matter if she tortured them or killed them, nothing matched up to the pain and agony she felt by being rejected by her family. Now, with Hermione, Hermione finally was giving her the attention the little girl Bellatrix always wanted and so desperately needed. Bellatrix didn't know what to do with herself.

Days and days went by as Hermione and Bellatrix stayed in the same forest, never being found. Sure, it was a safe place, other than the odd animal that came by – but Hermione let Bellatrix take care of that. It turned out that Bellatrix had a lot more alcohol. Every night, and sometimes even during the day, Bella and Hermione drank, drank, and drank. The fun is all great in the moment, but when the crash came, it came hard, and they BOTH needed something to keep them up, to keep them living. Living through the same happiness, living through alcohol, they hadn't realized but they were growing very, very tired of the same scenery. When the alcohol ran dry, they were left with nothing but their thoughts and misery.

Bellatrix was the one who first brought it up.

'The same trees are here. Just like yesterday. And the day before.' Her voice grew unstable, tears making her throat dry.

Hermione turned slightly.

'What do you mean by that?'

'Everything's the same.' That angered Bellatrix severely. Her breathing got deeper and her veins were flushed with adrenaline.

'Well where do you suppose we go, Bella?' Sarcasm leaked into her sentence. Hermione now facing Bellatrix's figure, she noticed Bella's hair was rattier than usual, and her dress was even more ripped. She looked like she just came back from hell.

Silence filled the space between them.

Bellatrix's lips formed into a thin line and she let out a scream, and started to shoot spells out of her wand. Green filled Bella's eyes. Every tree around them soon now had a deep burn mark, a reminder of the sanity – or rather, insanity – of Bellatrix. She spun around, and eyed Hermione. Slowly striding towards Hermione, a smile stretched across her face.

Hermione backing up in full fear, tripped on a root and fell to the ground. Her eyes expanded with every step Bellatrix took, twigs breaking underneath her feet. A cackle crawled up her throat. Hermione could see that Bellatrix lost all connectivity with reality, and took no chances of being killed. She spun on her feet and ran as fast as her legs could take her.

Before Hermione could even register what was going on, spells were being shot at her. While still running, she turned her head to see Bellatrix chasing her wickedly, wand in hand. She tried to aim back, not knowing what else to do in this state. Any harmless spell that came to Hermione's mind she screamed, not wanting to hurt Bellatrix in anyway. Hermione dodged spells and trees, not knowing where she was going, all she knew was that she needed Bella calm before either of them were seriously hurt.

After several minutes of constant running, Hermione finally aimed – successfully – Expelliarmus correctly. Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand, and in surprise, she collapsed to the ground. Hermione slowed her running and came to a stop, watching Bellatrix's every move.


End file.
